Batman Beyond VS Spider-Girl
My terrible jpg.JPG|My attempt to doing a thumbnail lol (Ocarknotins thumbnail) Description Marvel V DC! The 2 alternate versions of Batman and Spider-Man will battle it out! Bats, or spiders? Find out on the next episode of DRAGON BALL Z- I mean Ocarknotins Death Battles! Intro https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY Wiz: Super heroes... Whether it be someone like Superman, Iron Man, or Hulk, there will always be that one guy you admire. Boomstick: Which is where these copy-cats come in! Like Terry, the future version of Batman! Wiz: And Mayday Parker, the female Spider-Man! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstck. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE! Batman Beyond (unepic that I couldn't use a youtube link so ur gonna need to use this link https://www.audionetwork.com/browse/m/track/data-charge_108524) (Another quick note, I'm using only the tv show for a source!) Wiz: Ah, Batman! Boomstick: Yeah that guy that we used on the show 3 times in the actual death battle and used his counterpart, Terry, who were using today. Yeah we really like Batman. Wiz: Right... anyway, Batman was a huge hero, but there's a weakness for every hero ever... Boomstick: Aging! Wiz: So the town Gotham needed a new hero to replace Batman, and that's where the schoolboy Terry comes to play! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBuXfcFKAlo Boomstick: Terry is an amazing hand to hand combat fighter and relies on it heavily. ''' Wiz: He also has superhuman reflexes. He's been an expert at this kind of stuff because his training of Kairi Tanaga. '''Boomstick: The girl that made Sora spend most of his life exploring Disney worlds and making me scream at Cloud? Wiz: N-no. Unlike the other Kairi, she is an expert martial artist. Anyway, for some reason Terry's excellent in medicine. And while not as smart as the original Bruce, he's fairly smart. Boomstick: And of course, he has his trusty Batsuit. Wiz: He has Flight, Enhanced durability and strength, batarangs, grappling guns, bolas, smoke pellets, tracers, and retractable claws. He can even turn invincible for a short time! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=whs5DW7ju20 Boomstick: And if he needs it, he'll bring out the Batmobile. This badboy is so fast that in the show it has been said to be as fast as mach 3! It has a hologram to make it look like a normal vehicle and camouflage itself. Wiz: But most importantly, Terry's suit has contact with the Batman. Batman can guide Terry and help him in his battles. Boomstick: Now for the fun stuff and stuff I don't understand! Feats! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j3QgS93ecas Wiz: He's jumped from large gaps and has landed, dodged very fast attacks, has dodged gunfire, was able to catch up to a speeding car, punched through a wall, held onto a speeding aircraft, and survived being squashed from a boulder and lifted it. Boomstick: Though, he isn't perfect. Like my relationships... Wiz: Charming. Anywho, Batman Beyond is able to be hacked,is hurt badly from electricity attacks, and for some reason has a switch in the batcave which paralyzes the user. Which is really dumb, why is this button even a thing? Boomstick: But still, Beyond is truly a powerful foe! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqcGUrRM6yI Spider-Girl https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2b8TKhIz_ZY Wiz: Ah Peter, the amazing superhero we all know in love. Joe Swanson: HEY BETER (Also quick note, this video meme is a bit loud so click at your own risk!) Wiz: What the hell? No not that Peter! Peter Parker! Boomstick: Oh ok, I think I'm on the same page now. Wiz: Alright... anyway Peter Parker, like every superhero, likes the ladies and got married. Boomstick: But so does every person ever, right? Wiz: Nevermind... Anywho, Peter and his wife, Mary, were afraid that their daughter, May Parker, would obtain her fathers powers. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=leA26KuN9UI Boomstick: Why, being a spider would be cool! But then again if you were a spider you'd probably get squashed... Wiz: Charming... However, despite their hopes, anime plot twist, May Parker gets the suit and powers of her father and become... Boomstick: Spider-Woman! Though, she could've came up with a better name... Wiz: She can crawl on walls, has superhuman strength and stamina, and is incredibly qucik. Boomstick: She's really durable and agile. She even has super reflexes. Wiz: But she can't be part of the super spider family without the spider-sense. With the spider-sense, she can predict any attack the opponent will give. Think of Ultra Instinct if your into anime. Boomstick: To top all that off, she has super healing! ''' Wiz: And of course, she can shoot webs and swing off them. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-BS3mntWwc '''Boomstick: She's so powerful that she crushed a gun in her hand! Wiz: She can break free from chains, sends Wild Thing flying meters into a window, took powerful blows from someone and said it only stings, survived slamming into a wall, was thrown through machines, jumped out of a building in less than 2 seconds, dodged NOVA, and easily recovers from being sent midair. Boomstick: Man, this girls impressive. Wiz: Now she may seem fine and strong, but she has one major flaw... Spider-Sense disrpution! It can easily be avoided by being blocked by something and of course... drugs. Boomstick: Now that... kinda sucks. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yzcbev86q4 Intermission https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set! Let's and this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1ARDLN2tU8 Ah, a casino. Everyone doesn't go to them anymore but in this fight they will because the lack of ideas! :D Generic Male Character 1: Thank you so much for PUBG mobile zombies mode for sponsoring this video! Get a free download in the link in the description!!!!!!! Generic Male Character 2: Wanna join my free giftcard giveaway AT 3AM!?!?!?!?!? BOSS BABY CALLED OMG!!!!!!! Spider-Girl is at the casino having a great time until... (Music stops) BOOM! May Parker heard an explosion from the casino! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MN49pSZUCrM The powerful fled into a safe area, the bathroom, and switched to her suit as quick as possible. She dashed out to see the havoc. She saw a black suit boy flying with rocket boots. Spider-Girl: So it's him! The suited man tried flying to save people, but was thrown to the ground by a spider web. Spider-Girl: You there, tell me who you are! Batman Beyond: Ah crap, I have to try to explain everything again, don't I? Spider-Girl: You aren't fulling anyone! (Gets her web shooters ready) You are gonna regret your decision of bombing this area! Terry looked at the explosion and looked back at Spider-Girl. Batman Beyond: Eh, I guess I got time. Announcer: FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFVj0Z6ahcI Spider-Girl saw Batman Beyond boost back with his rocket boots and used her super speed to catch up to him. She threw a punch at his stomach and kicked him upward a bit. She threw a web on a building and swang up at Beyond. She threw a kick and then punched him down. Terry: Now I knew girls were tough my geez, your a bit too harsh... Batman then calls through Terry's suit. Terry: Uh oh! Terry then slowly picks up. Batman: WHAT ARE YOU DOING, THERE'S AN EXPLOSION IN TOWN! Terry: I'm getting over there now! Spider-Girl then rushes at the bat and tries to throw a punch but he quickly dodges. Terry: Ok now bye batty boy I'll see your in a couple of hours :)))))))))))))))) Batman: WAIT N- Terry then hangs up and runs off to the explosion. Spider-Girl: You aren't getting away that easily! Spider-Girl then chases Terry as he flies to the big scene. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QfGL8jx36Ik Spider-Girl shoots a web and swings to Terry but Terry flies too fast for Mary. Terry: Yeah, can you not get in my hair?! Terry then throws a smoke bomb and ruins Mary's vision. Mary: Ugh, I can't see! Terry then see's a pole and flies to it. Mary gets her vision back and swings to the pole. Terry rips off the pole and throws it at Mary. Mary quickly dodges and jumps on a building. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHMQMW8WTYk Mary: Ok! Now you've made me mad! The spider jumps off the building with a big kick in Terry's face. Terry: Oh man that hurts! Terry then grabs Spider-Girl's leg and throws her at a car. He then flies to the explosion, finally. He see's people scared in the fire. He see's a little girl crying and picks her up in the building. He takes her safely back out, but then he saw the Spider-Girl, still trying to get Beyond. Terry: Just give me a break already! Terry flew back in, saving as many people as he can before Spider-Girl came. When Spider-Girl arrived, everyone was safe. Except for Terry. He was stuck in the building, nowhere to run. And then, Spider-Girl came inside. Terry: Now I'm scr- Terry gets a call from Batman. Terry: Oh thank goo- Terry's power runs out. Terry: In the Smash Melee year 20XX, why is there battery needed equipment? (Music Stops) Spider-Girl then throws a punch at Terry and kicks him to a wall. Mary: You have nowhere to run! Terry then smirks. Terry: Do I? Spider-Girl: Hm? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPOnak-ozjw Terry calls in the batmobile! Spider-Girl: What in the heck? Terry then jumps in the batmobile and runs over Spider-Girl. He then drifts and shoots a missile at Spider-Girl as she's flying. Spider-Girl: No... Not here! Batman Beyond: Sorry sister, and not the James Charles kind, but you gotta go! Batman Beyond then shoots a gigantic laser beam at Spider-Girl and then... Terry: Aw, gross! There's blood everywhere! Terry then charges his stuff and drives off into the casino. Announcer: K.O.! Terry: While I'm here, might as well listen to some music. 20 seconds pass. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ATcKBMYYSJs Terry: WHO AM I? AM I NOT UNIQUE? MAYBE IM NOT HERE AT ALL... LOOK, THE FAKERS BLINDING US WITH LIES THE BREAKERS OF US ALL OH, IT'S USELESS WUHDUASHDWHU WHAT DOES IT ALL MEAN CAN WE MAKE A DIFFERENCE IF WE DONT BREAK OUTTA HERE WAKE UP GET UP GET OUT THERE RAISE YOUR VOICE AGAINST LIARS FEED YOUR ANGER LIKE FIRE WHY DOES NOBODY WANT CHANGE? JUST IMAGINE YOUR OUT THERE SWATTING LIES IN THE MAKINGCANT MOVE FAST WITHOUT BREAKING IF YOU HOLD ON LIFE WONT CHANGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Results (continue playing wake up get up get out there) Boomstick: Man I really need to play Persona 5... Wiz: It's a really good game man! Anyway, Spider-Girl lost because Batman Beyond was too versatile and could think on his feet a lot better. Plus, he was a lot more powerful. Boomstick: Though, Mary was faster because she jumped out of a building in 2 seconds like nothing. Wiz: Plus at any moment, Beyond could've overwhelmed Mary with his gadgets and then find a weak spot to finish it off. Boomstick: Seems like Terry was BEYOND Mary! Wiz: The winner, is Terry! Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles